Mochlum/Game Ideas
Super Mario Sunshine 2 The highly anticipated sequel to the Gamecube game, Super Mario Sunshine. This game is for Wii U. Plot The plot is Bowser and Bowser Jr. are trying to go on vacation at Noki Island, but instead of simply going to a hotel, they build a huge fort in the middle of the island. They dump all their trash in the ocean and steal all of the island's natural resources (including Shine Sprites) and are forced to leave in the beginning by Mario. Bowser decides to get revenge by stealing all of the shine sprites and hiding them so the island will fall apart. It is up to Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad to save them. (each are unlockable) Gameplay At its core, it would be the same as the previous game's. But this adds a whole lot more. You have more nozzles adding to the old ones, (you can have more then 2 at once), there is less blue coin levels, and the phsyics engine is fixed to be more like Galaxy's. It also involves a few powerups, including the new Dolphin Suit (which makes you swim much easier (like Mikau in Majora's Mask), and the Noki shell, which lets you go quickly over walls and loop-de-loops and stuff, and the Disguise Suit, which lets you shape-shift into an enemy to disguise as them. This game has multiplayer, but unlike Super Mario 3D World, it involves split-screen, so they can actually do two different missions at once. There is online with voice chat, too. Worlds Like the previous game, you would explore an island and find secret portals to different areas of the island. The main base is Nokaii, a paradise island ran by Nokis. It is around the same size as Delfino Plaza, but is more simple and has more wildlife then buildings. Each world has 8 main shine sprites, and 2 secrets. (Nakaii has 20 secret ones( *'Magma Island '- A volcanic island. On the outside there is a huge beach resort featuring a hotel, surf shop, and huge beach. On the inside of the volcano there is craters, lava, and magma. Each level goes around these areas and involve you exploring them and solving secrets. *'Royal Pianta Cruiselines' - A cruise ship. It is quite big with a deck, hotel rooms, restaurants, shops, and more. The interior holds many secrets, and the exterior holds just as many. Not to mention the water surrounding it has some explorable undersea caverns. *'Junglistic Tour' - An enormous tropical jungle that features many rivers, trees, treehouses, caves, and more. Is very large and features some very poisonous enemies. The jungle is dense, packed, and even scary sometimes. *'The Reef' - A very relaxing reef. This area is mostly underater, but thanks to the Dolphin Suit, navigating it, it's coral reefs, and its underwater caverns and temples are a breeze. *'Tiki Lodge' - A grand lodge that features a ton of huge rooms, pools, and other very refreshing vacation-y things. However, things aren't as they seem in here, as the Tikis from DKCR are back in here. These missions involve a lot of mystery-solving and dialogue (like Paper Mario TTYD Chapter 6) *'Bowser Jr's Doom Playground '- In the islands most peaceful flower-field, Bowser Jr. built his own enormous jungle gym (that looks basically like a HUGE McDonalds play place). It introduces the Noki Shell, which can be used to go quickly in circles in the slide tubes. The levels are often long, and involve you using giant versions of everyday playground objects. *'Danger Docks' - A dock overrun by Bowser's minions. It is extremely dangerous, and is basically Ricco Harbour but less colorful and more murky. It involves you going undercover in the Disguise Suit, which lets you shape-shift into an enemy you are close too. *'Pirate Ship Bay' - A bay full of pirates. Most levels involve you going into the pirate ships on adventures, battling other ships, but some involve exploring the port and all of its tricky foes. *'Rogueport' - The first appearance of Rogueport in a LONG time. You take a boat there and meet some old friends, and go look for Shine Sprites hidden in Rogueport's depths. *'Bowser's Fun-tastic Theme Park Fort' - Bowser's Fort which he makes a theme park that all Nokis are forced to pay to go to. It is a very dark, murky, rusted, ghetto park and involves many castle corridors. It is the final world of the games. Super Mario Bros. 4 Remember the 2D platforming parts in Galaxy and Galaxy 2? Think that graphical style, except playing like a modern day version of SMB, SMB2, SMB3, or SMW. It is the first 2D Mario game to actually have 3D graphics, and they are slightly cell-shaded to make it look retro and modern-day at the same time. Plot Mario and Luigi seem to be having a regular day until they find out Peach has been kidnapped by the villainous toad Wart. They decide to go save her using their brand new power-ups. Gameplay The game plays very similar to the classic Super Mario Bros games, except the physics system is updated for modern gameplay. This game has the vegetable picking-up mechanic of SMB2, but instead of doing it all of the time, it is done by the Vegetable Suit. It also brings back the frog suit, the feather suit from Super Mario World. It also has the classic mushroom and fire flower. It also has certain levels where you can ride mini-airships through levels, or submarine underwater. Presentation The graphics don't look SUPER 2.5D, but more like the 2D levels in Super Mario Galaxy. Instead of the usual Mario graphics, these are more cel-shaded. The background still has the stage-play style of SMB3, but still has its realistic parts. The music is a mix of the catchy music in the classic games and the great orchestrated music of Galaxy. So it has the catchy Bob-omb Battlefield in an orchestrated form. Worlds Each world has different themed levels in it, and the overworld is a lot like Super Mario Bros. 3 (is very complex with multiple paths and secrets, but has different screens for each world). Each level has 9 main levels and 2 bonus levels. (except for the star worlds, which have 7 each) *Toad City - A city/town style area with Toads in it. It is being taken over by Shy Guys. It has areas like buildings, villages, factories, and plains. Introduces the fire flower suit. *The Shrinkdom - A shrunken down area that involves many diverse levels based on small things, such as food levels, toy levels, and music levels. Introduces the vegetable suit in the food level. *Anger Airship - An enormous airship inhabited by Bowser's minions. Includes cloud levels, airship levels, flying levels, etc. Introduces the feather and the flying levels. *Coral Aquarium - A huge aquarium with many interesting water levels, seacave levels, submarine levels, and even a level inside a whale. Introduces the frog suit and submarine levels. *Magical Museum - An art museum that has many unique levels. Including paintings you can get trapped in, giant temple remains, and large diorama exhibits. *Ghosty Town - At the day it is a deserted desert town, at night ghosts are wandering it haunting everything. It includes desert levels, ghost levels, grave levels, crypt levels, etc. *Wart's Fort - A giant fort that is fancy and regal, as it is owned by Wart. It has interior castle levels, exterior castle levels, dungeon levels, courtyard levels, etc. It is the final world. (except for the two secret ones) Yoshi's Island Escape A brand new first-ever 2.5D platformer in the Yoshi series, exclusive to Wii U. It is very similar to Donkey Kong Country Returns and features multiplayer. The graphics are still cartoony, but look very 3D, unlike Yoshi's New Island for 3DS. Plot Kamek decides to use his magic to turn everyone in Yoshi's Island into babies, while everyone is vacationing there. Yoshi sees them become babies, brings them with him, and escapes his island to Kamek's castle where he will reverse the magic. Gameplay The game will be very similar to Donkey Kong Country Returns, except this time, it involves Yoshi's Island gameplay. The babies are Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Bowser, who each have their special abilities. (Mario makes Yoshi speedy, Luigi helps Yoshi jump higher, Peach helps Yoshi float, and Bowser can breath fire.) The multiplayer involves each person using a different Yoshi with a different baby. There are also assists. They are introduced one per world usually, and they can ride you alongside the other baby, helping you. There is Baby Yoshi, who gives Yoshi bigger and more powerful eggs, Baby DK, who can help them climb vines, Baby Wario, who can use magnets to stick to walls or attract things, Baby Rosalina who can do the spin trick from Mario Galaxy, and Baby Daisy who can help you go underwater to swim. Worlds *'Dinosaur Island '- The other local Yoshi island near Yoshi's Island that Yoshi escapes to first. Baby Yoshi appears in this level as an assist. *'DK Mountain '- A mountain that comes after Yoshi's Island. The mountain is rocky and cavernous at the bottom but snowy and peaceful at the top. Baby Donkey Kong appears in this level as an assist. *'Daisy's Cruiser '- A cruise ship based on Daisy Cruiser from Mario Kart. It features luxorious cruise levels and atmospheric underwater levels. Baby Daisy appears in this level as an assist. *'Wario Factory' - A big factory ran by Baby Wario. It is large and dangerous and features many different strange contraptions. Baby Wario appears in this level as an assist. *'Rosalina's Spaceport '- A spaceport/station that leads to the depths of the galaxy. It features some anti-gravity gimmicks and strange planets. Baby Rosalina appears in this level as an assist. *'Kamek's Castle' - The final, large castle ran by Kamek. Has many dark and haunted levels, and the always-present lava levels. It is the final stage of the game. Donkey Kong Country 3D Collection A collection of the three Donkey Kong Country SNES games in mind-blowing 3D. The graphics are updated to look like the current Donkey Kongs, and the 3D is too, so the descriptive backgrounds of the original are now in 3D. It features remastered music, graphics, and more. Features *Features Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest, and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble. *A mode that lets you play in classic SNES graphics (without 3D.) *A mini-arcade mode with Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. arcade games. *Artwork/trophy galleries of the characters, classic ads, etc. *Music gallery! Listen to the remastered classic amazing music! *Features some DLC level packs based on the games that live up to them! Legend of Zelda: Four Swords 3D A 3DS version of the Four Swords game. Takes the graphics from a Link Between Worlds, and the gameplay of Four Swords, and add on online multiplayer with voice chat, and you have a brand new Four Swords game! Plot A mysterious force within the kingdom of Hyrule causes disruptions in the world to form, and when Link walks through it to see what it is, he is cloned into four versions of himself. They learn that Princess Zelda went on a quest to try fixing the magical disruptions and got lost. So now you must travel to far-off lands never seen before to find her. Areas Each area has one dungeon, and of course the large overworld. While playing multiplayer, you can split up, and you will still see each other on the map. *The Kingdom - Featuring Hyrule Castle, where you look for Princess Zelda. *The Mountain - Feature Death Mountain Cave, where you find a magical stone that will move the mountain so you can go through to find Zelda. *The Wasteland - Featureing Rusty Temple, where you first look for her, and the temple is a mix of an old, abandon factory and a tropical oasis. *The Ocean - Featuring Giant Pirate Ship, where you find out that she has been kidnapped by the pirates. It is mostly a huge pirate ship that you are trapped in. *The Dark Forest - Featuring the Crypt, a spooky, dark forest that involves ghosts and other creepy creatures. Leads up to the castle where the Pirate Leader lives. *The Catacombs - Featuring the maze, a massive underground catacomb system that is under the castle. It is how you sneak into the castle. *The Castle - Featuring the Final Castle, where you find Princess Zelda and discover how to stop the magical disruptions in the world. Is the final level. Kid Icarus: Adventures Pit is back in his newest adventure exlusive to the Wii U! Plot Pit is back in an adventure to save Lady Paletunia from a mysterious force that is making her lose her godlike power. Pit must travel through the lands to find out who is doing this and bring the person to justice. Gameplay In most respects, the levels are a lot like Kid Icarus: Uprising. There are flying sections, ground sections, combat and puzzles (now in HD! :D) You have a new item called a Goddess Pearl, which contains some of Paletunia's magic and it can be used to solve puzzles in many ways. To save Paletunia's remaining power, Pit can't return to Skyloft anymore, so now he can explore the overworld. Pit can use the goddess pearls to fly through the overworld and go through the areas faster. There are also many unlockables and collectables to find in the overworld in between levels. Of course, you can still use the weapon forging and stuff. Kid Icarus: Dark Pit's Return Dark Pit has his own adventure in this new 3DS spin-off! Plot Pandora's power has been stolen by a mysterious new god, and he is using it to open a ripple in the dimension causing the world to end. Since PIt and Paletunia are off on their own adventures, Dark Pit must go on his own to save the world. He goes through the many dimensions opened closing them to save the world! Gameplay The gameplay is kind of similar to Okami. You explore a large overworld finding dungeons and solving puzzles, and enemy battles are in an arena and have EXP (though they fight the same as Kid Icarus: Uprising,) He can do weapon forging and creating by finding weapons, parts, and minerals in the overworld and combining them at the Town. The game has many other features such as warps to get through the overworld, partners including Magnus, Viridi, and even Phyro (lol misspelled) who help you in battle, etc. There are 25 worlds each with a dungeon and other explorable areas including a boss. Unlike Uprising, there is no main level select, and you must use warps or exploring. (and of course, DP is sassy as ever) F-Zero UX After almost a decade of no F-Zero games, we finally get to see the franchise return, finally in HD! Basic Features *The game features the same F-Zero formula. Different cups with a ton of high-speed racing tracks featuring zany features like jumps and zero-gravity. *For the first time, the series is in 1080p with 60 frames per second. *Because of that, the game's vehicles go even faster, meaning you have to do even more split-second turns and attacks. *The tracks are also longer, and their are 30 tracks in the game. *The Gamepad can be used as a map, rear-view mirror, and alert if you are about to crash or be attacked. Because of the unique use of the Gamepad and all of the quickness of the track, there is no local multiplayer. *You can also do parkours and stuff in this game. If you dodge an obstacle quickly or survive for a long time in a hard area, you get Attack Points. *Attack Points can be used to attack other racers near you. The Gamepad stylus can be used to pull of some of the attacks. You can attack them and rack up some real combos, but they can also use Attack Points to defend themselves. Customization Features *This game also has a lot of customization! You can customize your own racer, and make them look as bad@sh and cool as you please. *You can also customize your own vehicle, using vehicle parts that all affect its performance. You can also add different colors, pieces, and even pictures/text. *A brand new feature is track customization. You start out by drawing out a track design, then altering size, depth, height, features, obstacles, types of track (like Zero-G, regular, etc.), etc. Online Features *You can post tracks online and it is integrated to Miiverse, so you can "Yeah!" tracks you like. You can also favorite them to play later. *You can upload music tracks and pictures via the SD card to customize your track and vehicle with. They are saved to the game so once you put them on the SD card you can use them as much as you want. *Along with the Miiverse track connectivity, you can play online with other people. The cool thing is you can choose whatever course you want, even customized ones. Dillon's Rolling Western: The Final Village Dillon is back and for the first time on a home console. The Wii U version of this game will greatly expand on the past two games. Plot Grock attacks have been rising so much in the Western that most villages have left the west. The crops provided there are lowering and causing many famines and droughts. The final village must be protected. So they call the best ranger they have. Dillon is back, with his old team back in action. Features *Unlike the past game, there is no levels, and instead every in-game day is standalone. *The western is much bigger this time, with more features like caves, temples, canyons, etc. You can even escape your village and go visit the large open western to find more rare materials. *You can customize your gun towers much more now. You can place them wherever you want, not just the default ones like the past games. The guns are slightly cheaper so you can buy them and upgrade them easier, and you keep your savings to use whenever you want, (unlike past games where you can't use them whenever you want) *This time you can also customize your town. You can make it look prettier, improve your bars and stuff, increase crop space and animal space so you can make daily income from those, and build more defense. *This time you can enter Grock Layers and get very rare treasures worth a lot of money and special gadgets can be found inside. *If your guns are good enough you can actually not need to fight in some of the less hard raids. During those you can find night-exlusive areas. *The game now has online multiplayer, and they can play as the other characters to help you find materials and defend your village. Mega Man UX The revival of the long-lost Megaman X series hits the Wii U in fully-formed HD action. Plot Dr. Wiley is back and he is ready to fight. He hires his worst baddies yet to fight X, and they're more dangerous then ever in this huge 2.5D new Mega-Man game. Levels Each boss in this game has three levels. One unique thing about this game is you fight each boss in each level of the area, however, they learn from their mistakes and change their movesets, making them progressively harder. You as usually get gadgets from these bosses that help in other bosses and even puzzle solving. *Toxic Man - His levels take place in a sewery factory that has a green toxic stench all over it. The boss uses a mix of green toxic ooze and gas. *Giant Man - His levels take place in an enormous room that looks as if you are shrunk in it. The boss uses his giant size to attack you from the background. *Gravity Man - His levels take place in 0-G space areas very similar to Super Mario Galaxy. The boss is inside a large cube that has gravity one each side, and you must chase him around avoiding his heat-seaking missles. *TNT Man - His levels take place in a large deserted, creepy mine. The boss uses explosions and TNT to fight you. *Zap Man - His levels take place in a futurstic city that has many futuristic inventions like flying cars and time machines. The boss uses teleportation and electricity to fight you. *Elastic Man - His levels take place in an enemy training gym that has many of Doctor Wily's robots scattered through it. The boss uses stretching and gymnastisc to fight you. *Clock Man - His levels take place in an enormous creepy clock tower. His attacks involve time and clock gears. *TBA (gonna add some more later) Xbox All-Stars Battle Royale A brand new completely original Xbox themed fighting game featuring Microsoft icons. Plot One day, the Sun seems to grow much larger and turn redder and redder. An apocalypse is coming, and everyone must find supplies to stop it. All the Microsoft characters find them and must fight each other to win it. In the end you do the final boss, the giant Red Ring of Death that used to be the Sun. Gameplay The gameplay involves you beating up somebody so your percentage gets higher, and when it gets high enough you can do a Final Crash which is a totally original special move you can do to kill people. Characters *Master Cheif *Red Soldier *Blue Soldier *Green Soldier *Yellow Soldier *Banjo-Kazooie *Conker *Er..... Kinectimal animal? *Some Gears of War person? *I DON'T FRIGGIN KNOW! *Bill Gates *Avatar Stages *Halo Planet or something *Gruntilda's Lair *Kinect Adventures... arena? *Gears of War place? *some other stuff. Super-You An extemely customizable superhero simulation game in REAL TIME. For Wii U. Features *You can customize your secret identity character's appearance, including gender, age, appearance, race, etc. You can even choose their job and home. *You can customize your super hero's character too, including their costume, costume color, and even super power. (You can choose between''' flight''' (which lets you fly through the city to explore more and find secret areas), speed '''(which lets you go extremely fast and run up walls, and have very quick attacks), strength (which lets you fight enemies easily and do cool things look throw cars), 'fire '(which lets you shoot fire, fight with fire, hover slightly, and not catch on fire), 'water '(which lets you shoot water, breath underwater, and attack with water.), '''size (which lets you shrink to go through small areas and sneak up on people, and grow so you can squish and attack enemies), and gadgets (you have no powers, but you can buy and use various gadgets to save people). *You can customize your secret lair. You can add defenses so no villains sneak in, add trouble detectors, gadgets, and even vehicles in there. You can make good hiding spots inside your regular apartment. *Buy new costume parts, lair parts, house parts, vehicles, and more. *You can use your police tablet to track thugs on a map, find clues, and points of interest. *You can find supervillains across the large city and can stop their evil deeds. You can find out their secret identities and capture them before, or solve mysteries as your secret identity to help crash villain parties. The more villains you stop and EXP you get. *EXP can be used to upgrade your attack, defense, special, and more. It can also be used to turn your friends into supers. *You can make friends with people and if you reach a certain relationship level you can reveal your secret identity and even make them supers too! You can get a wife/husband hero, sidekick, tech person, and more, and even make your own Super-Team! *Since real time happens, there are day and night cycles, seasons, and holidays that affect what happens with the villains. Space-You I AM SO SERIOUS ABOUT THIS SERIES I DON'T EVEN ANYMORE. Features *This game's new main feature is space travel. You can be a lone bounty hunter in the galaxy doing missions for money or you can sign up for Star Team (Starfleet parody) and go through space in a team saving people. *There are 10 main planets that are each big, and 9 smaller planets throughout. *You can customize your spaceship. If you are part of Star Team you make more friends and get more pay and have your own room, but if you are a lone bounty hunter or part of a small team you get less of that but more choice. (even though you can still go on solo missions in Star Team) *Each planet has a few cities and several missions to do. *The map can do the same thing as the time thing but with space. (geenius) *You can still upgrade your gadgets, make friends, fight baddies, etc. You can still meet aliens, explore, and build your own home in REAL TIME! (emphasis) *You can even find space station or space ports to explore and do missions in. The Theatre Into the Movies is an original 3D platformer game. All of the levels take place in satires of famous movie areas or famous movies, and require you to go through each movie in the theater to help save it. Plot Movie superstar Natasha Lee went back to visit her hometown when she found out her favorite childhood movie theater is closing down. The theater was too small and could only take very small low-budget films. To save the theater, she gets the help of her sister's machine that can zap her into the movies to use her great acting skill to imrpove the movies. Gameplay *Each level is a mostly linear 3D platformer, and involves going through areas, fighting enemies, collecting items, and finding secrets. Most of the time you must go to help somebody from the movie or save the day yourself. *In the levels, you must find the secret items. There are ticket stubs and movie snacks you must find. There are four ticket stubs that are pretty easy to find but harder to get (like the Kong Letters in Donkey Kong Country), and the movie snacks that require a lot of searching (like the Puzzle Pieces in Donkey Kong Country). *You can also find alone popcorn pieces similar to coins in Mario. Finding 100 gets you a new life and they can sometimes be traded for a snack collectable. *Every time you finish a level, you get a critic's score based on how many points you scored (by finding items, beating enemies, and finding popcorns). Depending on how many stars you get (1-5), you get more people seeing the movie, raising more money for the theatre. (One star gives the theater $100,000, two stars gives the theater $300,000, three stars gives the theater 500,000, four stars gives the theater 750,000, and five stars gives the theater 1,000,000.) *There are 80 levels in the game, and to unlock them, you must raise as much money as possible. There are around 60 levels required (which can be achieved by getting at least 3 stars in each level), and 20 of them can be unlocked if you get five stars in every level. Cube Facility Cube Facility is a puzzle adventure game that involves you taking control of a factory full of magical cubes that have many different effects Plot You are at a test facility for a special new drink that lets you see the world as building blocks for your imagination. But your character, who isn't very creative, so they must use what is already there to scavenge your way through the test facility. And since the effects make humans very hard to see, you must do it mostly on your own. Gameplay The game involves huge full rooms of only cubes that can be interacted with. You can turn the 3D areas into 2D areas any time you want, and vice versa. You have a gun that turns cubes shiny, which means they are climbable in the 2D versions. There are several special blocks you find for puzzle solving, such as teleporters, trampolines, sticky ones, etc. You also earn more special guns that change blocks (rotate them, change their type, even be able to pick them up and move them, etc.) Avenge Pluto "Avenge Pluto" is an action platforming adventure in the style of classic NES Mega Man games and Mega Man X. Plot A long time ago, the moment United States invented space travel, so every other country in the world bought it the moment they could to get as far away as possible from America. The Canadians moved to Pluto, and lived their peacefully, until one day Earth/America sent a letter to them teasing about how Pluto isn't a real planet. The Canadians/Plutonians took it as the last straw and transformed into superheros to "Avenge Pluto"! By using a shrink ray to shrink Earth, which they do by gaining materials from every planet to make a shrink bomb. Gameplay The gameplay is very action-oriented, and it uses a similar engine to Mega Man X. You run around the different planets and gain different powers based off the different planets. Areas Will think of all planets later. *Pluto - Tutorial World. One level long. *Neptune - Based off *Uranus - Based off Britain, because of the rain. A very rainy city that has many water-y enemies and stuff. And many sexual innuendos. *Saturn - *Jupiter - Based off Russia, because of the size. You fight monsters in the giant storms outside of the floating Russia islands. *Asteroid Belt - Based off Caribean Islands. It is very beach-y, and each asteroid is a small beach island. *Mars - *Venus - Based off Australia, because of the heat. It is like an outback desert thingy, with many desert enemies including kangaroos. *Mercury - *The Sun - Based off... the Sun. It's the Sun, nobody can move onto it. *Earth - Finale world, in which you must enter the planet's core to drop the shrink bomb. PaperCraft PaperCraft is a classic style platformer game. Plot Mr. Stick Figure tries to draw another stick figure as a friend, but the friend himself turns bad, and goes around terrorizing all papers in the world. Gameplay The gameplay involves you playing as a stick figure going through several different areas made of arts and crafts. The levels range from exploring a huge mural to going from painting to painting at an art festival. The graphics are made to be very photo-realistic, as all of the levels look like actual paper in actual worlds. TreasureQuest TreasureQuest is a platforming RPG hybrid game that has a mix of a 16-bit and pre-rendered graphics that takes place in a pirate universe. Plot A mysterious privateer ship is bringing in a prisoner to the Kingdom of Iusto, so they can get the reward money. However, they get caught in a storm caused by a Kraken that launches off the prisoner into the distance. The prisoner is actually the daughter of the infamous Captain Generic-Hook-Beard, and since she escaped, she decided to return to her home while watching out for the Iusto privateers. Gameplay The gameplay at first glance is just a usual Mega Man style action platformer, but it actually has a few RPG and Zelda elements. You go through puzzle-basd dungeons in the story that gain you items which you can use to solve puzzles and fight enemies. Fighting enemies usually gets you EXP which you can use to increase your power, speed, HP, and even to upgrade items. Instead of levels, there are different islands, which you can explore and find dungeons in. You can go from island to island in a pirate ship, and find dungeons in the overworld by exploring. There are around 8 islands in the game which can be completed in any order (except for the first and last ones). Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:User Pages Category:Mario